<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever you Wish by guest7246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665687">Whatever you Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guest7246/pseuds/guest7246'>guest7246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guest7246/pseuds/guest7246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I had so much fun making it.  Let me know if you want me to continue this series.  If the ccs ever decide they are uncomfortable with fan fiction being written about them I will take this down immediately.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever you Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I had so much fun making it.  Let me know if you want me to continue this series.  If the ccs ever decide they are uncomfortable with fan fiction being written about them I will take this down immediately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————<br/>
George<br/>
————<br/>
It was moments like these where George wished he could anywhere else in the world, as if a nether portal would spawn underneath him and suck him up whole. Frankly, a hellish stained world would be a million times better then the gaze he caught himself under.</p><p>    “I can’t believe you George,” the words were spoken as if to have a bite, but they came out in a pleading, betrayed, voice.  “I can’t believe you would do this George.”</p><p>    He wanted to curl in on himself and disintegrate.  There were many things he hated in the world.  He hated the rough edges of an old sword that would leave splinters and cuts across his pale skin.  He hated the way armor he wore pushed his thin frame harder into the ground. He hated when his silly glasses stooped down to his nose, getting in the way of his view.  But the thing he hated the most in the world, is looking at Dream’s face when he is upset.</p><p>    Dream’s face was a surreal beauty, as if he was perfectly crafted just to make everyone else feel inferior.  The swoop of his hair that curled around his face, framing it like the piece of art it was.  His vibrant yellow eyes, that George knows are truly green.  His soft eyebrows that would arch inquisitively when George would saunter up to him in need of saving once again.  His strong set jaw that looked as if it cut the diamonds used for the chest plate set snugly on his broad shoulders.  His million dollar smile that could turn George to putty in a matter of seconds.  Even his damn hands that always clutched a busted shield could bring George to his knees.  </p><p>    But that beautiful face was also the down fall of George in every way.  It was the face he had fallen in love with, the face he had to lie to every day when he denied that same fact.</p><p>    “Dream I promise that I never meant to hurt you,” George’s eyes pleaded more than his words as he begged for Dream to understand.  That he would forgive him and pull him in his safe arms, and would never let go. But that was just fantasy.</p><p>    “I have to go George.”  The harsh words left George’s heart shattered.  He needed this, he needed Dream.  Even if it was the platonic way that meant he could never bring his hand to that jaw, and pull those cherry lips closer to his own.</p><p>    “No please you can’t.”  He willed away the tears that threatened his every line.</p><p>    “My opinion didn’t mean very much when you left our country for El Rapids did it? So why should yours have any meaning now?”  The statement hurt George more then any sword or axe ever could.  It hit him like a punch to the gut, and sucked away all the hope of fixing things between them. </p><p>    “You were just gone so much tending to things, and I got lonely.  I missed you Dream, and Quackity was there for me and invited me to be a part of the country.  But I’ll leave it now, you are all I need.”  George kicked himself for the last line, he wasn’t doing a very good job in the ‘keeping feelings hidden’ department.</p><p>   Dream was silent and George finally had the courage to look up from the dirt that he was kicking up with his diamond boots. Dreams eyes were softer, and they looked to be staring directly into George’s soul.  It was always peculiar to the older boy how Dream could so easily find every weakness that George withheld.  Although anything Dream did would probably cause George to melt.</p><p>    “I’m glad he was there for you, I know I have been distant.  You don’t need to leave the country for me I under..”</p><p>    “No I want to,” George’s small hands were quick to find refuge in the warm comfort of Dreams larger ones. “I promise Dream, life isn’t the same without you.” A blush was quick to spread across George’s face as he took a step closer to dreams godlike physique.  </p><p>    “Same to you.” Dreams face was still set in a line but George counted this as a victory in every way possible.  Dream still wanted him, and George would never take advantage of that again.  “It’s so much harder to protect you when you leave.” This statement was spoken in a hush, as if trying to keep hidden from George.</p><p>    “You don’t need to protect me Dream.”  The hands in George’s own squeezed tighter as he was pulled closer to Dreams armor clad chest.  George took this as an opportunity to push himself even closer, until his arms were wrapped around the waist of his best friend with his head tilted oh so slightly in order to fit it under Dreams chin.  </p><p>    “I do.”</p><p>————<br/>
Dream<br/>
————<br/>
He hated him.  He hated George. He hated the way his head fit perfectly underneath the crook of his neck, and how the soft ends of Georges brown hair tickled his strong jawline.  But most of all, Dream hated how tightly he was wrapped around George’s frail fingers.</p><p>    Dream had showed up at their river intending to yell at George and demand answers to why he betrayed him.  But when George looked at him with those soulful brown eyes brimming with tears, he lost the fight with his angrier side. </p><p>   He still couldn’t possibly fathom what drove George to leave him for this new country, what enticed him to betray his best friend. Didn’t George now how much he yearned for him whenever he had to leave?</p><p>    But here George was, tucked safely under his arms.  His irregular breaths sending shivers down Dream’s spine.  Each small puff of air reminding him that George was real, and there, with him.  That is all Dream ever wanted, moments alone and vibrant between George and himself.  But the others on the smp had ruined lands and broken laws, pushing him and his best friend further apart until he couldn’t even come home to his precious smile and warm embrace at night.  Their only moments together were spent by this very river, his most sacred spot.  When he brought George here for the first time his hands had been clammy and the collar of his sweatshirt had felt impossibly tight.  But when the sweet smile overtook George’s face and he spoke words of encouragement about the surroundings Dream couldn’t help but fall even deeper in love with his best friend.</p><p>    “I love you.” George’s words could barely be made out due to its timid release and the muffling of Dreams sweatshirt but he let them sink in and warm his entire body.  George rarely conveyed his emotions, so intimate moments like this were not easily come by.</p><p>    “I love you too Georgie.  Wanna go home?”  Dream’s heart warmed as he felt George’s grip around him tighten at the thought of breaking apart.</p><p>    “Do you think we can just stay like this for a while?”  Dream let his eyes close as he rested his head on George’s soft hair letting himself indulge in the heavenly smell that was his friends shampoo. </p><p>    “Whatever you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>